wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Adoaraor
Adoaraor, often referred to as The Constant One, is one of the major deities on Sprin'Torel. While Adoaraor is not as popular among mortals, as compared to many of his colleagues, he is no less important, for it is by his constant vigilance that the cycles of the mundane world are kept in check and allowed to proceed. There is some debate regarding Adoaraor's domain, questioning what is or is not included - which some claim is intentional, allowing the heads of the faith to change the doctrine and beliefs on a whim. Regardless of why or how often these debates lead to some alteration in doctrine, the one constant through all of these is that they involve change, somehow. Worshipers Though not many pray to or worship Adoaraor directly, there are still those who do his work, ensuring that all the cycles of the material plane carry on as intended. If change is needed, you can count on the followers of Adoaraor to be its greatest champions. There are those, however, who believe that Adoaraor does not merely represent necessary change. Instead, they believe that his will is for constant change, often destroying their environment to create a brand new one. Clerics Adoaraor's clerics are few in number but are ever active in the world of Sprin'Torel, ensuring that any unnecessary imbalances in the world are corrected and gently guiding the course of beneficial change. It is for this reason that more often than not, you may find clerics of Adoaraor working closely with the clerics of Ovtis, for what are Balance and Change if not two sides of the same coin. While the ideologies between the two groups can often, clash, they nonetheless put their differences aside, when necessary, in serving a greater common good. Orders ; The Sandmen : Inspired by the sand in an hourglass, The Sandmen are an order who believe that life is in a perpetual state of flux. Though they do not go out of their way to inflict change, their mood is often mercurial at best, happy in one moment to crying at the flick of a switch. Though some claim that this order is problematic for glorifying mental illnesses, the members of this order claim to be perfectly healthy, but that they are constantly aware of every single change in the world - from every happy moment to every solemn one. ; Ash Writers : Constantly at odds with Oriana's followers, The Ash Writers are known for spending hours on writing, only to burn their works. They believe that the truest way to appreciate the work is in the moment, and that leaving their works to get stuffed in a library is only going to put them in a state of stasis. Certain writers in this order are even so popular as to attract crowds who want to hear or see the story before its sudden demise. Rites As with most other religions, there are a number of rites or rituals involved with worshiping Adoaraor, ranging from asking for a swift change or even for a lack of change. However, given the fluid nature of the religion, these rites have never been documented - or those that once were documented have been lost to time.